


Breeding Knowledge

by Krysis



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Knotting, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysis/pseuds/Krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermaeus Mora finds the Dragonborn worthy of receiving his 'forbidden knowledge'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a Kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> A story where Hermaeus Mora decides that only mortal worthy of receiving his seed is the Dragonborn, and so she, willingly or unwillingly, does just that.
> 
> ~Tweaked it a little, my errors on the kmeme fill made me grumpy...

She glared into the writhing void. Furiously she bucked and twisted fighting against the jumbled immortal limbs. Slender black-green tentacles stripped her armor away. Mighty dragon shouts muffled against the appendage clamped across her mouth.  
  
“Your struggling is useless, mortal. Cease your foolish mutiny.” Hermaeus commanded.   
She growled in frustration, tugged at the tentacles tightened around her wrists and ankles. The Daedric Prince of Knowledge merely chuckled at her futile rebellion.   
  
Two appendages wrapped around each of her thighs, keeping her legs spread, they supported her bottom as they slid along her back. The tapered ends curled over her shoulders and under her arms like the straps of a pack; creating a sturdy hammock to hold her aloft.  
  
“You have never been free. I know everything that has been and will be. You were always going to be mine.” His voice rose and fell lilting like slow waves that would never break against a shore.  
  
The split-pupil eyes of the Wretched Abyss studied the mortal ensnared in his grip. Two smaller shafts crisscross her chest to rest between her breasts, the tips stroking as they snuggled beneath the plump spheres. The tentacle covering her mouth moved lower to wrap around her throat a silent reminder not to use her Thu’um.  
  
The rest of the beast’s fleshy rods were narrow things that tickled and stroked. Gentle extremities dipped into the hollow at the base of her throat, skimmed over the ridges of her collar bones. Curled around her breasts and teased her nipples to taught points.  
  
With the meticulousness of a scholar doing research, tentacles explored her shape, skillfully extracting its secrets. When she cried out the slim tips would move along her lips, testing the contents of her panting moans. Her empty clasp wept as red embers of desire ignited within her treacherous sex.  
  
Three small narrowed shafts wriggled along her slick slit, tormenting the bundle of nerves at its apex. Slowly those stroking tips applied more pressure to her stimulated clit. Her hips bucked eagerly as plaintive keening spilled past her lips. The embers at her core stoked higher, fanned to a wild fire by the Daedric Prince’s methodical attention.  
  
Strangled cries reverberated through Hermaeus’ realm as a tentacle coiled its way into her trembling clasp. When the twisting length was joined by a second thrusting length she was shoved into the heart of her pleasure as it exploded, incinerating her in its blaze. Screaming, head thrown back mouth wide, a tentacle delved past her teeth and tangled around her tongue. Gently it strummed her throat, learning the melody that was her voice.

Vaguely she was aware the tentacles worked her body like and experiment. When they drew a sound from her lips, the tapered tips would spend hours stroking, tugging, lapping, and squeezing, test if they could extract the same reaction.  
  
She panted his name and cursed him in the same breath, both loving and hating the monster for its sweet diligent torture.  
  
A thick green tentacle traced along her bottom lip, before nudging into her panting mouth. The blunt tip slipped along her tongue. She felt a small dip of a slit on its crown, tasted a salty fluid that had been absent before. Her eyes grew wide; it was different from the others exploring her. She moaned as it began shallowly fucking her mouth, the member too thick to fit down her throat.  
  
“Yes, you will do nicely, my little Champion. I will reward you for coming to heel.” She barely heard the strain in his voice. She felt it as his sex between her lips twitched.  
  
He played her body well, wrung cries from her throat until her moans were breathy whispers muffled by his plunging shaft.  
  
Finally the delicate tendrils slid from her quim with a dull splosh. Her lips gave a wet sucking smack as the tentacle in her mouth withdrew. Panting with exhaustion, staring blindly, the little female sighed; relieved the forced pleasure was over.  
  
The Dragonborn had long ago lost all concept of time, as the Keeper of dark knowledge learned all that it could from her helpless body. She knew something was wrong when the tangled net continued to cradle her above Apocrypha’s floor.  
  
Two hands lifting her knees over broad shoulders shocked her out of her fatigue. The sudden unexpected contact sent her heart skittering threw her chest. A wet tongue licked her lower lips with a thick stroke. In terror she jerked her head up to look at the creature that had settled between her legs.  
  
A tall black-green daedra with dark grey markings, his sharp horns curling from the crown of his head, stood at the juncture of her thighs.  
  
She watched intently, his two split-pupil eyes returned the gaze, as he softly nibbled one of her folds. She moaned when the thick blunted tentacle returned leaving a trail of liquid across her body before lazily rubbing against her entrance.  
  
She had not seen where his writhing limbs connected to this daedric form. As if reading her thoughts he removed his mouth from her soaked center.  
  
“No mortal has seen this shape. You tempt me like no being before you; compel me to take this body. All that you are belongs to me. You will know Me, little Champion.” He promised.

Those alien green-gold orbs studied her with dark intent. Suddenly, he leered up her length, showing off alarmingly sharp white-teeth before returning to her sex.  
  
Rougher than before, he sucked on her nub, sliding his hands across her hips and belly before squeezing her tentacle bound breasts. Slender tendrils continued their soft glide over her aching flesh.  
  
Her soft moans continued, as his kisses became demanding. He was not content to keep solely to her lower lips. The Demon of Knowledge surprised her when he kissed her thighs.  
  
"Hermaeus," she cried. He looked up at her, licking almost dreamily. With a controlled grip he pushed her thighs wider as he licked and nipped the soft skin, before flicking his tongue across her over worked clit.  
  
Her back arched bowstring taught, the smooth shaft splitting her weeping quim around its length. Stretching her in a way the other tentacles could not. Despite her juices easing the way it still met resistance inside her small sheath. Her core ached as she adjusted to his member.  
  
"I will invade you, and you will scream with pleasure," Hermaeus’ voice was a low growl against the curve of her hip. Her freed hands found those sinister horns and gripped their hard curves. He fucked his extremity into her, following the steady pace set by her bucking hips. His mouth found her nub once more as she broke.  
  
Wet smacking squelches accompanied the mind-numbing thrusts of his rod. The smooth shaft began to grow just inside her heated depths stimulating her spasming walls. The waves of her prolonged climax shook her body, curled her toes, and made her scream.  
  
The growing bulge popped in and out of her clasp. She chanted his name as he mercilessly pumped her through another orgasm. With a hard thrust Apocrypha’s lord pushed the knot deep, locking his little Champion around him.  
  
The thick head of his blunt member twitched as it kissed her womb. She tenses, delight and revulsion wind through her, as thick streams of hot cum saturates the heart of her heated sex. Vaguely, she was aware of her pulsing quim greedily pulling more of his seed.

  
She was limp muscled, too tired to tremble. Her body could only manage a faint shiver as another explosion of pleasure assaulted her. She lay in his embrace chained as he continued to paint her canal with his release. She shivered as the thought that the still giving seed could take root in her belly.  
  
Empty the Daedric Prince freed himself from her clasp. Satisfied that he had thoroughly seeded his, reluctant, Champion. She watched as the Wretched Abyss unfolded from his daedric form.  
  
Despite shifting back to his most favored form he still stroked her. His spend slippery and lush leaked from her still shuddering quim. Seeping to the page littered floor below.  
  
“I look forward to sharing my knowledge with you again.” The syllables rolled with lazy delight. “Eternity as my Champion can yield great rewards.”  
  
As he dropped her spent well fucked body to the floor of his realm, she had no doubt that when he was done with her Apocrypha would have countless volumes dedicated solely to the knowledge of how to fuck the last Dragonborn.


End file.
